This invention relates to a method and a device for processing a steering wheel to remove burr from a synthetic resin cover body of the steering wheel after the cover body has been formed on a metallic steering wheel frame by using a metallic mold.
Up to now, burr has been generated at the cover body during the formation process of the cover body due to a parting line of a metallic mold by means of which a cover body made of synthetic resin material is formed on a steering wheel frame except a part thereof for connecting the steering wheel with a column shaft.
For this reason, work to remove burr was necessary after the forming process. However, the removal of burr had to be done only by handwork using cutting knives since the cover body is made of relatively soft synthetic resin material such as polyurethane. This was relatively costly and inefficient. Furthermore, different finishes were obtained according to the skill of the workers and uniform finishes would not be obtained whereby some steering wheels would be rejected due to mistakes of workers.